Backpacks have been used for many years to carry a given load of contents on the back of a user. Modern backpacks designed and configured to carry moderate to large loads usually fall into one of two categories: external frame backpacks and internal frame backpacks. External frame backpacks normally include a rigid frame with shoulder straps and a pack bag connected directly to that frame.
Often, backpack users have the need to carry heavy, oversized or awkwardly shaped objects. Typically, users will fasten or strap those objects to the easiest attained location, which is generally on the outside of the pack bag. When these oversized objects are attached to the outside of the pack bag, the result is a load that is not well balanced and does not carry well. For instance, if a heavy object is attached to the back side of the pack bag, it will adversely affect the user's balance and stability, as the load is usually placed relatively far away from the user's back and center of gravity. This is especially true with regard to items typically carried by military personnel and members of tactical or special force teams. Those items can include mortar tubes, mortar base plates (which can weigh 30 pounds or more), radio packs, firearms, other weaponry and the like. Furthermore, when long objects, such as mortar tubes and firearms, are strapped to the bag, they often sway thereby further hindering the user's balance. Additionally, long objects, especially when positioned horizontally across the user's back or when allowed to sway, increase the user's overall width, which can have adverse impacts in crowded environments and tight surroundings. Furthermore, in addition to carrying oversized objects, users often desire to also carry a pack bag for transporting smaller contents.
Accordingly, a need exists for a backpack system that allows the user to carry heavy, oversized and awkwardly shaped objects relatively close to the user's back and center of gravity in a stable manner. A need also exists for a backpack system that allows a user to transport heavy, oversized and awkwardly shaped objects in addition to a pack bag. A further need exists for a backpack system that enables a user to carry long objects in a manner that does not increase the user's overall width.